robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Roblox at Night
I am pretty sure that not many people have played Roblox between 1pm-4pm at night. Out of curiousity, me an my friend decided to play during that time period. We met up n Roblox at 1:30pm to play Roblox High School. There are still some people playing the game, so we decided to join a server. When the game loaded, me and my friend started rennovating our houses. After that, we drove to the school to socialize. It was at this momment that the console announced something in the chat. The message went: Attention Robloxians, all Roblox servers are closing down for the night. We suggest you leave now. Thank you for playing Roblox." By now, it is 2:00pm. Everyone obeyed and disconnected from the game. Me and my friend are curious, what would happen if we did not leave? We decided to stick around for awhile to see what happens. We waited for what must of been 5 minutes when a person called ConnorDaConstructor2006 joined our server. We are surprised to see someone join our server. We started looking for him all over the map, but we could not find him. We were about to leave when a white figure with the default smile face (but it's red) shows up behind my friend... The figure turned out to be ConnorDaBuilder2006. We are glad to see him. Connor typed something into the chat, "7520 152120" We were both confused to what he is saying. My friend asked him about the numbers. Connor immediately took out a knife and slashed my friend's head clean off. The head rolls towards my feet. Connor slashed away the other limbs on my friend's body, a red pool forming in the pile of limbs and body bits.. My friend just voicemailed me saying his computer crashed, and a distorted version of Mary had a little lamb is playing. I am so confused and scared that I ran away from the scene to hide in the mall nearby. I typed in the chat: "Who are you? What do you want?" 25 seconds later he replied with "251521" I am trying to figure out what the numbers represent when I see a bit of white behind my robloxian... Connor then typed ":D" in the chat. I never got to see my character get stabbed. The game immediately crashed, and the music played. I slammed my laptop and fell into a restless sleep. The next day my computer recovered from the crash. Me and my friend tried to find out answers to this ConnorDaBuilder2006 by starting a discussion in the forum. Hours later, Roblox themselves replied that Connor is originally going to be the Builderman of Roblox, but some hacker messed with the account. The hacker put in a code into the account that makes Connor go into games and terrorise the server to a point it has to shut down. Roblox said they got lazy and just made Connor come out at midnight where most people are not playing, but they still had a warning system that warned players to get out before Connor appears. Roblox said the warning system is not safe enough because of our incident and decided to kick players out instead of telling them to leave. Please go easy with the ratings on this piece of crap.